The Prank
by LeastStealthyM8
Summary: Yang has decided to start up some "innocent" pranking videos featuring Blake. Her first idea...test out if the cat faunus will freak out over some fruit...
1. The Prank

The Prank

"I really don't think this is a good idea Yang." Ruby was trying her best to keep her voice down, but was having a hard time doing so while trying to keep up with her older sister, "You know I'm usually up for stuff like this, but I'm honestly not liking how things are going to turn out for y-…"

Unfortunately Ruby did not get to finish due to the brick wall of an older sister she had coming to an abrupt stop in front of her, causing the younger girl to slam face first into her back. Ruby laid on the ground for a minute as the hazy sight of little beowolves chasing cookies circled around her head; lucky beowolves. The older girl turned around just in time to see her sister's eyes spin back to their normal position in their sockets, trying not to laugh as she took in the sight. She reached a hand down and grabbed onto the smaller one reaching up to her, yanking her sister up and smiling apologetically as she did.

"Rubes, you gotta trust me!" said Yang in an excited whisper, "This is going to be awesome!"

Ruby shook her head to make sure she got all of her senses back in place before nervously looking to Yang. "How did you even come up with this idea…or prank…torture scheme?"

Yang smirked and rubbed her hands together devilishly. "I found a bunch of videos on ScrollTube of course, duh."

Her younger sister slapped a hand to her own face. "Oh man, we're gonna die."

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, we'll be fine bud!" the older sister then proceeded to reach into her pocket and pull out her scroll, fidgeting with the screen for several seconds before handing it over to the still nervous looking Ruby, "Just hit record when I give you the ol' thumbs up!" She then quietly crept a few more inches away from her younger sister before turning and giving her the signal. Ruby gulped and hit record; thinking that there was no amount of sugary treats in all of Remnant worth going through with this.

"Hey what's up guys?" began Yang, still keeping her voice down in an excited whisper, "Yang Xiao Long here coming to you from the dorms at Beacon. Today you're all in for an awesome taste of what's sure to be the first of maaaaany prank videos! Today's target, or should I say the always target, is my lovely girlfriend…" Yang finished with a smirk and motioned for her sister to follow her.

The two girls crouched down and quietly made their way around the corner of the hall leading to their shared room. They quickly got to their door; coming to a stop and nearly dying of heart attacks as Weiss came strolling out. Frozen, the girls looked at each other for a few seconds. Tension built as their new addition looked from one set of guilty eyes to the next, finally coming to a rest on the scroll with the red recording light blinking.

"For the love of Dust, what fresh hell is th-…"

Yang quickly threw a hand over the white haired girl's mouth and gently pulled her down, avoiding the light punches being thrown at her. She looked to Ruby, who was just looking back at her with horror in her eyes, and the still recording scroll, "Rubes, we've been compromised!" the older sister then snatched the scroll with her free hand while passing off Weiss to Ruby with her other, "Guard the prisoner lil sis, our lives depend on it. I'm going in on my own."

Ruby, struggling to keep Weiss quiet and also from getting punched in the face at the same time, looked to her sister and managed to pull off a quick salute. "I'll always remember you Yang!"

Weiss managed to briefly get her mouth freed from its' palm prison. "You dolt! She's actually going to ki-mmmmmmmppph!"

Yang left her companion behind as she quietly squeaked the door open, only stopping to wait and see if she had been noticed entering the room. Luckily for her, Blake was much too busy with her nose buried in a book lying on her bed; back towards the door. Ever so slowly, she made her way to over to dark haired partner, pausing every few steps to make sure she was still unnoticed. Finally, she got to the foot of the bed. Recording scroll still in one hand, she reached down into her jacket pocket and pulled out…a banana. Yep, the blonde haired brawler was really going to test the ScrollTube video sensation that had been taking over on her poor, unsuspecting girlfriend. With her signature Yangy smirk, she gently placed the yellow fruit down on the bed just to the side of her oblivious partner. Then, she slowly backed away with her scroll at the ready. It was only a matter of time before Blake and to stretch out, no matter how good her book was.

Not even ten minutes later, Yang came bursting from the room nearly tripping over Ruby and Weiss; laughing her head off. Several seconds later she was followed by an enraged looking Blake, murder running hot in her eyes. Just as Yang had been hoping, Blake had stretched out and casually glanced to her right side, spotting the banana and, much like in the cat videos Yang had been researching, promptly freaked out. The dark haired girl leapt a good foot off of the bed before coming crashing down on all fours on the floor. The panic had quickly left her when her ears finally picked up on the sound of familiar laughing coming from a few feet away. Her sharp amber eyes quickly made contact with the source, and that was when Yang took off.

"YANG I SWEAR ON ALL THAT IS GOOD, I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU TO SHREADS!"

"Is that a promise or a threat?!" Yang said with a laugh. She then looked over her shoulder, sending Blake an attempt at a seductive smirk…bad move. The brawler picked up her pace as she could feel the extra enraged cat faunas gaining on her. With the feeling of her time coming to an end, Yang brought the scroll up. "Alright well, hope you all enjoyed this video, be sure to like and subscribe to my channel…though by looks of it, you shouldn't expect any new prank videos annnny time soon. Later dudes!"

With that, she took off at top speed, Blake following close behind and Ruby and Weiss left in the dust wondering if they would soon be in need of a new team mate.


	2. The Prank 2: The Prankening

The Prank 2:

The Prankening

"You know babe, you really do know how to pack a hefty punch. My arm is still sore and it's been a whole week." Yang was stretching out her arm, taking a break from doing some studying at the desk in team RWBY's room. She looked over to the bed where her partner sat cross-legged going over some notes from the days' lessons. The blonde haired brawler couldn't help but notice the lack of concern on the other girl's face. Pouting, she kept trying to get a conversation going, "If it weren't for my aura, I would have died!"

Blake rolled her eyes and then gave a short glance towards her irritating, yet still loveable girlfriend, "Yeah well, maybe next time you'll think twice before scaring the ever loving life out of me. To be fair, I still think I went too easy on you…"

Yang gulped, she could only imagine what would have happened if she hadn't managed to run into Jaune that day outside of the dorms and effectively used him as a human shield. It was hard for Blake to get a clear shot at her without hurting the poor guy; she still needed to make that up to him. "Aw come on Blaaaakey, don't be mean! I was just trying to have a little innocent fun! Besides, you think it's a little funny now right?" She stopped and looked her partner over, waiting for a positive reply, with none coming. "Right?"

The darker haired girl sighed and got up from her spot on the bed, moving towards a very nervous looking Yang. She hid her smile well; unfortunately for the faunus, she was too head over heels in love with her partner to stay mad at her. Granted, she would never let Yang know that right away. She did have to admit to herself that it was fun, no, extremely pleasing to watch her girlfriend squirm when she thought she was in trouble. When she reached Yang, she slowly leaned down until she was at eye level, amused as she watched a pair lilac pools studying her in confusion. Yep, this was why it was definitely worth it.

"I guess _now_ it is a little…humourous." Blake breathed, still trying to keep the tension up by not cracking a smile. It failed though once she saw those same eyes light up with relief. The faunus girl shook her head and twirled her partner's chair around, watching her spin and giggle. "Just because I forgive you though, doesn't mean you're off the hook. I can still withhold some of your more favourite privileges…"

Yang stopped spinning in her chair as soon as her heard privileges. "Now see, I had a feeling you might say something like that soooooo…" The brawler got up from the chair and went to the closet to grab her school bag, coming back a few seconds later with a few things in hand, "I got you a make-up gift…well gifts. It was hard to just choose one 'cause damn it, I love you so much kitten."

Blake felt a small blush starting in her cheeks. How could she have pretended to still be mad at someone so sweet and caring? She would have to give in and give Yang a little make-up gift of her own later. Her partner passed her the first gift, simply wrapped with the words, _love my little book nerd_ , written across it. She smiled and gave Yang a quick kiss on the cheek before carefully unwrapping it. "Ninjas of Love volume 5?! This isn't even released in Vale yet! How did you get even get this?!"

Yang gave a short laugh as she watched her nerdy little girlfriend skim through the pages quickly before jumping on her and peppering her face with a few more kisses. "I know a guy who knows a guy, who also knows this other guy who knows this girl…" She flinched as the faunus girl poked at her arm playfully in the same spot she had received her punch a week earlier. "Hey now, keep them paws off and open your next one!"

Blake rolled her eyes, brushing off the horrible pun as she had grown accustomed to doing over the last two years, before tearing into the next one. This one was a cute little stuffed ninja with cat ears, clearly hand made by Yang herself. Again, Blake was becoming more and more upset with herself for giving her girlfriend such a hard time. After all, it was just a little prank, it wasn't like she got hurt or was horrifically humiliated in an inappropriate way. She clutched the little stuffy closer to her and nuzzled it, trying to hide her embarrassment from her partner. The brawler just laughed, happy to see that Blake was genuinely not upset with her. After placing her new friend on the bed, she turned back to Yang and was greeted with one last gift.

"Yang honestly, you really didn't have to." She leaned and wrapped her arms around her partner and squeezed her tight, feeling one of the other girls' arms close down on her shoulder, reciprocating the hug.

"Now, now, my Blakey deserves to be apologized to properly." Yang said as she gently pulled her girlfriend away, lightly pushing the smallish box shaped gift into her hands. "Yang treats her girl right." She winked at Blake and received a smile in return.

Feeling all bubbly inside and somewhat excited to see what the final gift was, Blake pulled the ribbon that tied the box closed gently to open it. BANG! It happened so fast. There was a sudden small explosion of confetti followed by springy looking mini King Taijitus flying out at her. The noise alone was enough to make anyone jump, and since Blake's faunus ears were slightly more sensitive than a human's, the sound sent every nerve on her body shivering. It was only after the confetti had stopped falling that she had noticed it. Right there, right there in Yang's jacket pocket was her damn scroll, half sticking out…red recording light blinking.

"…are…are you fu-…" was all Blake could get out of her mouth before Yang, once again, took off laughing down the hallway.

"Alright once again, be sure to like this video and subscribe to my channel, especially after today because I'm going to need the sponsorship money for upcoming hospital bills!" The brawler, quickly tried the best she could to wrap up her recording as she felt her girlfriend's fingers graze, but miss grabbing onto her jacket from behind her. With a yelp she looked back to her scroll, shear panic in her eyes. "AWW DUST, LATER DUDES!"

The recording abruptly stopped as she felt angry arms wrap around her waist, bringing her down in a tackle. It may have looked like Blake was trying to throttle her, but she never would really. It was a damn good thing Yang was loved so much, but she would still have to pay…at least a little.


	3. The Prank 3: Prank Hard With a Vengeance

Prank 3:

Prank Hard With a Vengeance

One would think that constantly pissing off their girlfriend with various acts of hijinks would earn them a hard lesson in respecting boundaries. However in Yang's case, she metaphorically pulled the fire alarm during that class before blowing up the building teaching it. Weeks had gone by now, and every so often there would be another telltale sign of the blonde brawler pulling another fast one on her poor partner. She was absolutely relentless, stopping only when she really thought about if she was going too far. Yang would never, ever, in any way do anything that would harm her little kitten girlfriend; but that didn't stop her from instead being excruciatingly annoying.

Blake on the other hand, was taking this all considerably well. She had known Yang for quite some time now and knew that, despite being obsessed with this little pranking phase now, the brawler would eventually tire from it and move on. That being said, the faunus was slowly starting to develop the patience of a saint. Sure at first, she wanted to chase her partner down and rip her to pieces; but luckily for Yang, the rage quickly died down. Even Yang's punishments had been severely reduced from the, usually just a threat anyway, option of being denied sexy opportunities, to mere hours of just being given the silent treatment and glares. That all being said, poor Blake would still react initially the same way; being suddenly scared out of her wits. The worst part for the faunus girl, was the constant awareness she had that something, at some point was going to happen. The fact that she wasn't just a shaking ball of stress was a saint-like feat in itself. Yang had literally given her no planned schedule of when she was going to prank her. Blake could be pranked one day and went days in a row with more, or with one happening and then suddenly, nothing for days at a time.

Today happened to be one of those days. It had been nearly two weeks without any sort shenanigans in sight. It even seemed like Yang had finally settled down, resuming her pre-pranking persona. Blake had to admit that, even though she could never hate that side of her girlfriend, it was nice to finally feel like she could relax. It had been a long day so far, despite just sitting down in the cafeteria for their lunch break. The faunus girl let out a long sigh as she dropped down on bench at their usual lunch table, leaning her head over to rest against a shoulder that had just brushed some wild blonde hair out of the way.

"I honestly didn't think I would survive this morning…" She said while doing her best to cover up a yawn. She then felt a rough tipped set of fingers gently scratch behind her faunus ears, still hidden by her favourite black bow; it felt amazing. Blake looked to her girlfriend with a lazy little smile, happy to see she was receiving one back, "How are you holding up? I assumed you'd be out cold once Mr. Port started going on about tracking a _supposedly_ invisible pack of Ursa. I know I pretty much was."

Yang gave a short laugh that turned into tired sigh, "Oh trust me kitten, it was like I wasn't even there today."

For a second, there were some warning signals going off inside Blake's head. She quickly patted herself down and then took out her scroll to look herself over. Nothing. The faunus girl let out a sigh as Yang softly giggled, pulling her dark haired partner in for a side hug and a kiss on the forehead. Just then they were joined by the rest of team RWBY, as well as team JNPR. Everyone looked so tired and just done with the day. Even Weiss, who was nearly more of a stickler for paying attention in classes than Blake was, looked as if she had just woken up from a serious nap. One loud collective of a groan could be heard throughout the whole cafeteria as they all slumped down into their spots.

"Someone just hurry up and beat me senseless with bat or something." Jaune grunted as he banged his forehead down on the table, "I feel like that would be sooooo much less painful than sitting through this morning."

Pyrrah fought back a yawn behind her hand and lost, "-aaaaawn come on now Jaune, it's not so bad today."

"Yeah!" It seems as though Nora bounced back quickly after sitting down, "look on the bright side lil buddy! Today is fish taco day! PLUS WE GET AN EXTRA SERVING OF CHOCOLATE PUDDING!"

The excitement that had been caused by Nora's sudden announcement quickly fell away as the whole table looked over to the lineup waiting for food. It was huge. It felt like every student in the entire academy must have been there; but that couldn't have been the case as the rest of the seats were still jam-packed as well. Apparently, fish tacos and extra pudding was the most popular for lunch; who knew? The sighs once again took over as table RWBYJNPR decided it would be best to just sit there for a little bit and wait for the line to die down.

Blake snuggled back into Yang's side closing her eyes as she did. "I really don't want to, but maybe I should have a little nap. I just hate feeling defeated by my own body."

"Aw, my poor lil kitty-cat." Yang began, once again sending her hand up to gently brush and scratch behind her girlfriend's ears, "When's the last time you had a nice hot cup of caffeinated tea?"

The Faunus girl sighed, "I didn't have any today actually. In our rush to leave this morning because _somebody_ just needed us to have a few extra minutes in the shower, I completely forgot to make one." She could feel her partner's grin without even having to look.

"Hey now, at the time I don't remember you complaining about it…" the brawler leaned closer to her girlfriend's ear, "…even if you were in a uh, _position_ , to make complaints." Yang held back a giggle as she felt Blake heat up, no doubt from a blush she was trying to hide. She sat back up straight again and looked at the time on her scroll before continuing, "How's about I go make it up to you and grab you a big ol'mug full of the hot leafy stuff? My treat!"

"That sounds like an offer I can't refuse." Replied Blake with a smile, "Go on then, be quick or I might just fall asleep without you."

With that, Yang gently slipped away from her partner and left the still groggy table. Blake settled into the conversation going around the table; apparently Ruby was having a heated "argument" over what type of pudding was best with Jaune; banana vs. chocolate. It was funny to watch the two of them banter and even funnier to see Weiss off to Ruby's other side shaking her head with her hand over her face because "damn it, you dolt's don't understand that butterscotch is a main staple in any pudding lover's diet". Everything was slowly getting better as faces cheered up, laughter was being had, and soon Yang would be back with her tea. Soon.

 _Wait how long had she been gone for?_ Wondered Blake to herself as she looked at the time on her scroll, _It's been nearly fifteen minutes…there's no way it takes that long to ge-OH NO, OH NOOHNOOHNOOOO_

Blake shot up out of her seat, instantly grabbing the attention of the entire table. "EVERYONE WE NEED TO LEAVE, NOW!"

"Whoa Blake, calm down!" said Ruby as she tried not to laugh at the crazed look on her team-mate's face, "I was only joking about stealing a pudding truck…do they even have pudding trucks? If they do, I know what I wanna do once I retire from being a Huntress!"

The faunus girl face palmed, "NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, IT'S YANG, WE NEED TO GE-…"

Her words were stolen from her as a sudden explosion took place from the ceiling of the entire cafeteria. The next thing Blake knew, every single student in the area was being snowed on by falling bits of fish taco. In slow motion, it would have looked beautiful; there was almost a nice little layering effect going on with the bits of taco pieces first, followed by small chunks of the fish and then finishing off with a garnish of shredded lettuce and some tomatoes. If Blake wasn't already fuming on the inside from what was clearly a waste of perfectly good, and probably extremely tasty fish, she would have agreed with anyone on this being a work of art. She was however fuming, so right now there would be no way to get any sort of answer out of her at all.

The room fell silent once the last bits of lettuce had fallen, that is until Ruby piped up to try and make light of the situation, "HAHA, I bet we're all happy we weren't given an extra helping of chocolate pudding now!"

Timing; some would say Ruby struggled with it in social situations. Today however, Ruby's timing could not have been more on point. Blake just closed her eyes and braced herself as the pudding began to rain down on them; cementing the taco bits to their targets as it landed and ran down bodies, mixing in.

"OH CRAP MY HAIR!" The shriek came from Weiss, too busy running her hands through her side ponytail to notice her use of the "crude" word.

From the entrance of the cafeteria, Yang stood with her scroll at the ready, taking everything in before turning it ono herself, "Heeeeeyooo, once again this is Yang Xiao Long reminding you to like this video and to subscribe to my channel! Be sure to keep an eye out for my next video! Later dudes!"

From across the cafeteria, Blake jumped up onto the table and pointed an angry finger point-blank in Yang's direction. With that old rage building back up inside her, she screamed, "KILL YANG!"

Benches scrapped hard against the floor as hundreds of students shot up and ran out after the brawler. Yang, despite knowing what she was in for, was laughing all the way out of the main doors.


	4. The Prank IV: A New Prank

The Prank IV: A New Prank

Did you know that the average person is estimated to receive just over 9600 minor injuries over the course of their lifetime? Average being the key word here, as unfortunately for Yang, she had recently become a not so average person. After her last stunt in the cafeteria, the blonde brawler barely escaped with nearly triple the amount of "minor injuries" one person should ever receive before going off into hiding for several days, only sneaking out at night to collect food; like some weird little squirrel. Although, it isn't really going off into hiding when she only locked herself in the empty dorm room two doors down from team RWBY.

The only thing Yang needed to work on now was getting her girlfriend to talk to her again. The last time she had seen the dark haired faunus girl was when she had just managed to squeeze her way out of the rage induced mosh pit of her peers. As the brawler snuck off into the distance, she caught a glimpse of the faunus girl standing on the branch of a nearby tree; most likely wanting a good vantage point to watch the much needed revenge. They briefly made eye contact, making the brawler gulp out of a sudden fear of her position about to be given away. She was lucky though. For whatever reason, be it heart-wrenching-never-ending love for her partner or maybe she just wanted to wait until later to bring her girlfriend physical justice herself, Blake just smiled and waved Yang off. Since then however, Yang had been sending messages without getting any replies back.

"Man this suuuuucks." Sighed the brawler as she checked her scroll for the tenth time that minute, "It was only a harmless little prank...I'm sure Weiss was able to get all the pudding out of her hair...and it's not like Ruby hates chocolate pudding! And I mean, come onnnnnn! It looked soooooo cool! Definitely my best work, if I do say so myself, no one can argue tha-...I really need to stop talking to myself..."

Yang shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the cabin fever crazies she thought she was developing. It was so weird not having anyone to talk to; even Ruby was keeping quiet, and she thought for sure that at least her baby sister would have found the prank hilarious. The brawler let out another sigh, something she found herself doing quite a lot recently and began to think. Maybe she had gone too far. Maybe, just maybe it was time to call it quits and wrap it up on the whole Scrolltube thing. She had her fun hadn't she? All the laughs were great and to be fair she was surprised with half of the things she managed to come up with. However; were the laughs and the subscribers really worth losing her friends, not to mention the one girl she loved more than anything or anyone else?

"Of course they aren't Yang!" she said aloud to herself, once again letting the crazy feeling slip back in. She brought her scroll back up to eye level and stared at it, contemplating what her next move should be. With a long sigh, she knew what she had to do; it was for the best, "Listen here little scroll buddy, you and I, we had some good times. We laughed, we cried, we got into all sorts of trouble…but I gotta break it off with you. You know how it is…it's not you, it's me. I got a lot of stuff going on you know...a girlfriend I have to patch things up with…but we can still be friends, I promise, ok?"

Realizing that she had just broken up with her scroll, Yang threw it down on the empty bed across from her. She groaned and gave herself a much needed facepalm as she slowly slumped down to the floor and lay down on her back. As she once again began to push away the feeling of becoming stir-crazy, the brawler also started to think of ways she could make it up her partner. However, everything that she had come up with had the same problem attached; would Blake actually believe or trust her saying that she was done with pulling her pranks? Frustration was starting to well up inside her, making it difficult to concentrate on any sort of apology ideas.

"Why is this so hard?!" she groaned as she slammed her fists on the floor at either side of her, "It's hopeless! I would seriously give anything just to hear from her…like damn dude, if I get a message from Blake right now, I'd even shave my head!"

Bzzz...bzz

"You gotta be kidding me!" The brawler quickly shot up from her spot on the floor and lunged for her scroll. As soon as she picked it up, the name "Kitty Love Ninja" flashed across the screen. She stared blankly at it for a second, taking in the name before shaking her head, "...how did she...friggin dust sake, she really is a ninja!" She stopped and looked around the room for a moment slightly shaken with the timely response, "Also, I was toooooootally only kidding about the whole, shaving my head thing!" She added with a nervous little laugh.

The brawler then began to read the brief message, trying her best to keep calm. Blake was showing some forgiveness, and wanted Yang to come back to the room so they could talk about everything. She had also asked both Ruby and Weiss to leave the two of them alone in the room, giving them complete privacy. The faunus girl was basically hinting for her girlfriend to start grovelling as soon as she walked through the door. At this point, a little bit of begging was more than fine with Yang.

She couldn't help but give a small smile as she made her way to the door,"Maybe if I play my cards right, I'll be getting some begging of my own..."

Yang came to a stop in front of team RWBY's door with her hand resting on the handle. She took a deep breath and shook out her nerves, hyping herself up to go in there and give her girlfriend the best apology she's ever received. She was gonna tell Blake that she was done with the pranks, and that she was so sorry for causing her stress. She was going to become even more of the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for, making sure that Blake got all of the hijinks free attention. She was going to go in there and give that girl the best Yang'in of her life. However, as soon as she opened the door all thoughts of making the best apology ever, quickly left her.

FFFFFWOOOOMP!

As soon as the door was open wide enough, the brawler's face made a new friend with a rather large chocolate pie. Cream and chocolate filling blended, while crusty goodness smooshed it's way all the way through to make contact with Yang's nose. The brawler was basically frozen in place for several seconds before the tin plate holding the pie gently slid down her face, and then crashed to the floor. A few seconds had gone by before the silence was broken by a very familiar voice.

"Hey guys, I know this is a little different than usual, but unfortunately for my girlfriend, I found out what her Scrolltube password was...by the way, Blake Belladonna here..." The faunus slowly walked over to her still frozen in place partner with her own scroll in hand, and put an arm around her shoulder before continuing, "...anyway, I decided that two can play at this pranking game, so if you want to see more, be sure to like this video and subscribe to Yang's channel. Now, if you'll excuse me, I do believe I have a large desert to run away from."

With that, Blake leaned down and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on a bit of cream covered lip before winking and then taking off at top speed. The kiss was what snapped the brawler out of her confusion as to what just happened. She quickly wiped as much pie as she could from her face with the back of her hand before letting her eyes glow a fiery shade of red.

"The ol'pie in the face gag...classy...figures..." Yang then took off after her girlfriend, a rather large smirk spreading across her face before yelling out, "YOU BEST RUN KITTEN 'CAUSE IT'S ON NOW!"

Screams and laughter could be heard all through the dorm as the two girls pretended to fight each other off. It was definitely going to be a long night of, what was sure to be, sticky faced revenge kisses.


	5. The Prank 5: Pranksters in Love

The Prank 5:

Pranksters in Love

"…be sure to like this video and subscribe to my channel! I'm sure you'll be getting Blake's revenge video soon, or not soon, that girl is a tricks-y one! AHHHHHH DAMN BLAKEY THAT WAS CLOSE! FRIGGIN DUST, LATER DUDES!"

Yang had just pulled off another one of her now famous pranks, and was making her way through the Beacon Academy commons with Blake hot on her tail. Relationships are weird things; built on foundations just as unique as the couples that form them. Some people structure them around sappy, feel good love, some are in it for companionship, and some feel like they came out of nowhere and just sent two people crashing into one another. Blake and Yang started off much like the latter, however now the two have something built out of a strong, everlasting foundation; they were able to make each other laugh and just be happy. Even if the way they went about it was, as most people would agree, a rather odd way as of late. Pranking had become a big part of their lives in recent weeks, and it made for some interesting times for the BY part of team RWBY. For example, right now Yang was running for her life after she had given Blake a surprise flouring to the face. From far away, it almost looked like the brawler was being chased by a ghost; if it wasn't for the red face of rage glowing through the thin layer of white.

"Yang, I swear when I get my hands on you..." The faunus girl was quickly gaining on her partner, thoughts of murder running through her mind.

The brawler laughed a little as she tried pulling away faster, "Don't you mean, when you get your paws on me?!" she ducked as she anticipated a swipe coming at her, Blake had once again come up on her faster than she thought, "Whoa there kitty, keep them claws to yours-…"

Yang quickly came down face first into the ground, having tripped over a sneaky hidden rock she had not seen. She barely had any time to recover before she felt a familiar, slender body come crashing down on top of her. The faunus girl wasted no time, fingers quickly working at her partner's sensitive sides with a tickling like Yang had never yet experienced. She tried to roll out from under her girlfriend, but it was no use. Unfortunately for the brawler, her partner had a lot of experience in pinning her down while she was squirming; more times than Yang would ever admit to for someone who assumed they were the dominate one. It looked like Yang was doomed as tears streamed down her face and her breathing almost stopping from the silent laughter being forced out of her. Noticing that her girlfriend might actually suffocate from the tickles, Blake stopped and leaned back to fold her arms across her chest; still straddling the now panting for life brawler.

A smug smile gently spread across Blake's face as she looked down at her girlfriend, "Well now Yang, what have learned this time, hmm?"

"Apparently I'm dating a tickle murderer…" wheezed Yang as she still tried to recover from her attack. She flinched when Blake threw her hands back up in the air, looking as though she would start again, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry! You win! It was a little bit rude to wake you up from your nap with a hand full of flour! I promise not to do it again!"

"There's a good lil'Yang…" Blake laughed as she brought her arms back down, leaning over and placing her hands either side of her partner's head, "I guess maybe you deserve a little bit of a reward for your apology…" she started to lean closer…

"Um Blakey…I'd love that reward from you but uh, you got a lil'somethin on your face there…"

Yang laughed and Blake sighed, pushing away from her girlfriend playfully before getting back up on her feet. She reached out a hand and helped her partner up before attempting to brush away some of the white powder clinging to her face. She had to admit that, despite being so rudely awakened from a nice Ninjas of Love based dream, this was a pretty good prank. The faunus would have to start thinking about ways she could get back at the brawler; it would definitely have to be something really good, maybe involving honey and feathers. Blake sent herself an inward smirk at the thought of her girlfriend running around campus looking like an angry, fiery chicken; definitely something with honey and feathers. Her thoughts were interrupted however, when a set of rough fingers came up to her face and gently started to rub away some of the flour she had missed.

"Here, you missed a little bit, let me get it for you." Yang said with a small warm smile as she continued to wipe away at Blake's cheek. A pair of amber eyes slowly blinked back to her, causing her to stop for a moment. It was one of those times where the brawler could swear that everything around them had stopped, freezing time and just allowed them to exist alone with one another. It was perfect, just like the girl now stood still so close to her, looking at her with those beautiful eyes she had come to love. With a smirk as she thought about how lucky she was to have landed such an amazing partner, Yang leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to Blake's.

The Faunus girl smiled into the kiss and proceeded to pull her partner closer, wrapping her arms around her in a tight yet gentle hug. It was nice to still have these moments with each other, despite all their shenanigans and all the trouble they made for each other. Not many people could say that they had this sort of relationship with anyone; they were truly lucky to have each other. Blake eventually pulled back from her girlfriend and smiled at her before laying her head down on Yang's shoulder, enjoying a nice warm custom-for-her bear hug; not too tight, but just damn right. She could feel the calm and relaxed breathing from her partner, and then felt Yang's fingers start to scratch lightly behind her faunus ears. It was turning out to be a good day, even if it was briefly interrupted by baking ingredients.

Yang glanced down and smiled again as she watched her girlfriend snuggle into her ear rubs, "Hey there kitten, wanna bring this show back to our room? There's a nice warm blanket just lying on our bed, begging to be snuggled in." she pulled away a little to get a better look at her partner before continuing, "Whaddaya say we take a lil catnap?"

"Well I guess you do owe me one, since you ruined it a little earlier." Blake replied as she rolled her eyes at Yang's terrible pun. She gently pushed away and started to head back towards the dorms, a thought quickly occurring to her, "Although, SOMEONE is going to have to take that blanket out and shake off all the flour…and that SOMEONE isn't me…"

"Awwwwww fiiiiine! I guess that is my fault…I'll clean it up when we get back."

Yang caught up to her girlfriend, matching her stride as they both made their way home. The faunus girl smiled as she felt a rough yet gentle hand reach for hers, fingers interlocking. Relationships are weird, but theirs' was one that worked.


	6. The Prank 6: Prankster's Day Out

The Prank 6:

Pranksters Day Out

"Blake, babe, come here a minute! You gotta see this! I can't believe we finally did it! This is so awesome!"

Blake smiled and allowed herself to give a silly little laugh as she walked over to her partner, who was sitting at the desk across from her. The faunus leaned over Yang's shoulder and wrapped her arms lightly around the blonde's chest, looking at the scroll resting in the set of hands in front of them. It had been a fast few months filled with hilarious pranks and even funnier rage chases throughout the campus. It had become a daily occurrence since Blake had decided to join in on her girlfriend's pranking videos, especially since the "honey and feather incident" a few weeks back; Yang was determined to up her game after several hours of washing sticky bits of fluff from her hair. Even some of their fellow students, team mates and close friends included, were beginning to pick up on the clues and patterns of a prank about to go down and would do their best to vacate the area. Unfortunately for some students, they may have accidently been caught in the cross fire, leading for some fast apologies from the brawler and some genuinely sad kitty eyes from the faunus. There were many times that both girls had been given the silent treatment, and many more times when both just couldn't help themselves but to laugh it off and give up on pretending to be angry. All of it had paid off though, because right now both Yang and Blake were smiling as they looked down at the little box on screen and saw the amount of subscribers they had on their Scrolltube channel.

"Three million subscribers already?" the faunus asked as she reached up and pulled the screen out with her fingers, making the text bigger, "How is this even possible? I swear it feels like it's only been a few days since you started this thing…"

Yang leaned back into her girlfriend's hug and reached up to scratch behind her ears, "I know right?! It's all happening so fast! I had no idea it'd be this popular that day I convinced Ruby to let me pull the banana thing on you." She paused for a moment, craning her neck a little as she turned slightly to look up at Blake, "I'm also surprised that you're still with me honestly."

The faunus smirked before she leaned down and placed a kiss to the brawler's forehead. "It's going to take a lot more than some harmless little jokes to split us up. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"So you're saying, this kitty won't _stray_ away from me?" Yang asked with her custom pun delivering smirk.

"Keep those up and maybe I'll change my mind…" replied Blake as she playfully pushed away from her partner and went towards the bedside table to pick up her book, "Just for that pun, I'm going to sit here and read for the next hour and I better not hear a peep from you."

Yang looked like she was about to protest the light punishment, but then sighed and nodded her head. She turned back around and began to scroll through some of the other posted videos she had been meaning to watch as the faunus got snuggled up into her favourite reading position on her bunk. However, just as they had both began to relax and settle in, a beeping alert sounded from Blake's scroll. The faunus sighed and put her book back down on the same table she had just picked it up from and grabbed her scroll instead. Her eyes quickly glanced over the text message she had received before she put the scroll in her pocket and stood up.

"That was Weiss…" she began as she made her way over to the closet and grabbed her things, also picking up Yang's at the same time. "She says that she and Ruby came across a White Fang flag while out patrolling and need some back up in case they have a run in with them."

Yang was up in an instant and quickly equipped Ember Celica. "Damn dude, the White Fang would come this close to the Academy? Where abouts are they?"

"She said they pretty much just entered the forest when Ruby tripped over it." Blake replied as she looked Gambol Shroud over to ensure it was ready to go, "Definitely way too close to the Academy."

"Figures Rubes would trip over it." Laughed Yang before making her way to the door, "We best hurry, I don't wanna miss a chance to rough up some White Fang jerks! Let's get goin!"

The two girls quickly made their way out of the dorm and down towards the forest. It was a cold, foggy evening which made both partners worry about visibility and if Weiss and Ruby were playing it safe until they reached them. The forest was thick and hard enough to navigate during a clear day; through some fog in the mix and it was pretty much the perfect set up for some psycho to get the best of you. The brawler gulped as she pictured her sister and her partner circled in and trapped by a large group of Fang members; she picked up her pace, Blake catching up instantly. It wasn't long before they made it to the edge of the forest and began to go into stealth mode. They made their way in, being extra careful not to make any sound as they took in their surroundings. It was very quiet, and just as they had feared the fog was making it extremely difficult to see most things around them. Yang was doing her best not to trip over anything by taking it extra slow, and even Blake's faunus senses weren't helping her. Suddenly, the brawler's foot made contact with something loose on the ground. She bent down to pick up the object and gently move it out of the way, when she suddenly froze.

"Yang?" whispered Blake as quietly as she could as she moved closer to her partner, "Yang are you alright? What's wrong? Why did you sto-…oh no."

In her partner's hands, Blake made out the shape of a familiar weapon; Crescent Rose was tightly clutched in Yang's grasp. "Blake…call them now. Maybe rubes just dropped her weapon while fleeing?"

"No answer from either of them." The faunus had already thought ahead of her partner and put her scroll back in her pocket after the failed calls, "We need to look around, they can't have gotten too far, we only just got the text from Weiss about fifteen minutes ago. Even if they were ambushed, they wouldn't have been taken far. We just need to find the direction they're heading, it'll be fine. We're going to find the-…"

SPLOOSH!

"ARG!" Yang yelled as she hit the ground.

Blake lunged towards her, panic taking over, "YANG ARE YOU O-…"

SPLOOSH, SPLOOSH, SPLAT!

"GET THEM!"

"I'M RUNNING OUT OF BALLOONS!"

"QUICK RUBY HAND NORA ANOTHER ROUND!"

Balloon after balloon came crashing down on the two partners from all directions. It was a never ending barrage of liquidy splats making contact with either them or the ground around them. Laughter was also filling the air as Yang slowly tried to make it back on her feet, helping Blake at the same time as shielding her. Just as soon as the ambush started, it began to slow down until the very last balloon hit the brawler in the chest and gave her one last soaking. The two girls stood there, still dumbstruck as to what had just happened to them while their assailants made their way over to them and slowly came into view. Team JNPR, along with several other sets of teams and of course, Ruby and Weiss, stopped in front of them and continued to giggle as they took in the sight of their drenched friends.

"Oh man Yang, we got you so good!" Ruby said as she tried to keep herself from bursting out laughing again, which failed. She had to grab onto Weiss to steady herself, "You should see the look on your face!"

Weiss had been laughing but then stopped as she got a better look at Blake; the cat faunus did not look happy at all. She began to tug at Ruby's sleeve as she noticed the others start to back away. "Ruby…Ruby I think that maybe now is a good time to wrap it up and get going..."

"No way! This was sooooo good! I can't believe they fell for it!" Ruby continued, not listening to her partner or noticing the looks she was getting from the other half of her team, "I mean they probably wouldn't have even came here if it wasn't for your plan Weiss! Good call on the weapon drop! I didn't even think t-…"

"This was Weiss's idea was it?" Yang asked as she slowly moved closer.

"I do believe that's what Ruby is implying…" Blake replied while she tried to fix her soggy bow, keeping a very predator-like look on both of the girls in front of her.

Ruby gulped and made to turn and look to her partner, panic rising through her as she noticed that the heiress had quickly disappeared. She sent a nervous smile to her sister and the faunus before taking off. Yang smirked and brushed herself off before reaching over to help her girlfriend finally set her bow straight; Blake sent a smirk right back.

"Bumblebee time?" Yang asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Bumblebee time…" Blake replied before quickly leaning in to kiss her partner.

The two then broke away from each other and took off running at top speed. The sound of screaming, yelling and the occasional bit of pleading could be heard all around campus; it was going to be a very long night.


	7. The Prank 7: Prank in the Night

The Prank 7:

Prank in the Night

Blake flopped down on her shared bed and stretched out, enjoying the sound of her body cracking in all the right places after a long week. Team RWBY had been chosen to go out on a reconnaissance mission to gather intel on possible White Fang involvement with an unusual influx of Grimm activity just outside of Vale, and had only just returned a short time ago. The girls had very little time for long periods of sleep, so the faunus was very much looking forward to shutting her eyes and letting her pillow take her away. Just as she was pulling the blankets over her however, she was greeted with another body jumping on the bed next to her, causing her to bounce around for several seconds.

"Yang, please!" Blake yelled out as she steadied herself back down into her comfy spot after grabbing some serious Yang induced airtime, "I nearly hit my bunk that time! Why are you jumping around?! How aren't you passing out like the rest of us?"

The brawler looked around the room and noticed that both Ruby and Weiss were both completely unconscious in the beds across from them; only Weiss seamed to stir slightly with the sudden raised voice coming from Blake, Ruby was hanging off the side of her bunk, too busy drooling and dreaming to notice. Yang smirked before she turned back to her partner, quickly getting under the covers with her and settling in. Within seconds, she began to playfully run her fingers in circles on Blake's stomach.

"I can't help it Blakey, I'm just always good to go…" she then leaned in and began to kiss her partner's neck, "…maybe I just need a way to burn all this pent up energy off? Wanna help me with that kitten?"

Blake, despite rather enjoying the feeling of the brawler's warm lips lightly brushing against her skin, quickly grabbed Yang's hand and turned around. She pulled Yang closer to her back and then settled into a comfy spooning position, "As tempting as that sounds, I don't think I'd be able to keep myself awake long enough to help you…I mean you're good and all, but six or so hours of sleep over a week? The need for sleep wins."

Yang sighed but instantly gave in and began to snuggle into Blake, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Although I am going to get you for that _good and all_ comment…I'm not just good, I'm awesome."

The faunus laughed as she brought Yang's hand up to give it a little kiss, "Yes of course dear. Your moves are the best, I am soooooo sorry…"

"Damn right!" the brawler replied as she leaned in to give her partner a good night kiss just behind her cat ear, "I'm glad you agree. Good night my lil kitty, have some really nice dreams. I love you lots."

Blake yawned and closed her eyes, "I love you lots too, night night."

Sleep came almost instantly to Blake; their bed was far more comfortable than the rolled up sleeping bags they had grown accustomed to over the past several days. It was the best feeling in the world to be snuggled up all warm and cozy with all her blankets and the slow, rhythmic breathing of Yang so close to her. The faunus quickly found herself in one of the deepest sleeps she had had in a long time, with flashes of various dreams coming and going through her mind like someone flicking through videos without choosing one to stay on. One minute, she was captaining a pirated ship through the skies as she tried to evade being captured by a flying car who could talk, the next she would be swimming deep under water trying to find odd looking mermaids. There was so much going on it was hard to keep track of when one dream ended and the next began; everything just seemed to melt into the next.

Suddenly, Blake found herself dressed in a ninja costume in the middle of a forest. She was carrying a large sword and was standing very quietly, waiting for something to appear. It was very quiet with only the noise of the wind rustling the leaves in the trees all around her. She could feel her heart racing as she tried to control her breathing in order to keep calm. Something was out there, watching her; she could feel it's eyes boring into her from all sides. The air was beginning to feel thick and hot, causing her body to feel heavy and sluggish. As the feeling started to overwhelm her, Blake began to panic. She tried to lift her sword up and have it ready to protect her in case anything jumped at her, but her arms were too weak and stayed frozen in their position. The thing was making its' move now, she could hear it closing in. The faunus then tried to run, but her legs had somehow turned into tree stumps that were cemented into the ground. All hope was lost; it was coming, drawing nearer, closer, closer. Suddenly, Blake's eyes shot open in hopes of escaping, instead of seeing the comforting sight of her quiet room however, she was greeted with the face of an Ursa.

The scream that followed had been enough to wake up everyone in the room and probably everyone in dorm. It was followed by a loud crack as Blake threw the hardest punch she could muster square into the Ursa's face. The beast then fell backwards and hit the floor with a very un-beastly like "OW". Weiss had made it to the light switch and quickly jabbed her thumb at it, turning it on. Ruby gasped, Weiss face palmed, and Blake sat upright in the bed with her fists up and shaking with uncontrollable breathing. The Ursa on the floor however, lifted a mask off it's face and sat up, scroll in hand still recording.

"Well, that could have went a little better…definitely could have done without a bloody nose…" Yang turned the scroll from her still shaking girlfriend to herself to reveal her new bloody token of a prank gone wrong. She still managed a smile as she brought up her other hand to squeeze her nose shut, "…Anyway, thanks once again for watching and it'd be awesome for you to like this video and subscribe to my channel! Hope to get more for you dudes so-…"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME YANG?!" Blake had just now come to her senses and realized what exactly was going on. The old rage that she had put away, reared its' head once more. She shot up from her bed and launched herself towards her partner, instantly smashing into her.

There was a scramble of arms and legs flailing in all directions. Ruby got up from her bed and made her way over to Weiss, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the door; Weiss just blinked, unable to take her eyes off of the full on battle taking place in front of her. She finally snapped out of it as she found herself being pulled out of the door. "Ruby where are we going? Shouldn't…shouldn't we break that up? I think she might actually kill her this time…I mean she deserves something but…dust, that's rough…"

Ruby yawned as she reached the already open door to team JNPR's room. "Trust me Weiss, Yang has done the exact same thing to me allllll the time growing up and I was never able to get her back…I think it's fiiiiiiiine to let Blake take care of this…now, bed time…night night."

Ruby slumped down on a pile of soft blankets that Pyrrha had set up as a makeshift bed as soon as she heard the scream; JNPR had gotten used to having Ruby and Weiss come over for impromptu sleepovers. She instantly passed out, leaving Weiss standing there in the middle of the room filled with sleeping people and nothing but the sounds of rage filled fighting coming from across the hall. She sighed and snuggled down next to her partner, wondering if she'd have to use Schnee funds for a funeral in the near future.


End file.
